The Child of Apollo
by RachelApollofan
Summary: We all know that Hermione is a witch, what they didn't know that she was half-blood, see her from her birth to her death, watch her fall in love with her best friend and try to survive from the monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N English is not my first language so please don't flame me if my grammar is**

**bad and I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter they belong to Rick Riordan**

**and J.K Rowling. I am sorry if the characters seems OOC.**

A woman was looking at her baby girl. It took twelve hours of painful labor, but her baby girl was born, as she looked at her daughter she wonders if her daughter will look like her or her father or mixture of both. The woman grimaced when she thought about her daughter's father.

The woman was beautiful, she had long wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that shine with intelligence, her eyelashes were long and her face was heart shaped, her lips were full but her face was red not its usual white as she just given birth to her baby.

"I am going to name you Hermione Jean Johnson," said the woman. Her daughter was going to be a beautiful girl she knew that for a fact. She wonders if her daughter was going to live to be twenty-one but she shook her head. _I shouldn't think like this_ thought the woman and she putted her daughter in her crib and fell asleep.

A man appeared, he looks about twenty, he looks at the woman and smiled. The man had sandy hair and a bright happy smile, he has the outdoorsy good looks.

He looked at his daughter and said, "You will look like your mother but with

my eyes."

His daughter, he hasn't had a daughter in a century and he knew that she was going to be a special girl, she has been given his blessing and he looked sad knowing what his daughter will have to go through. He remembered how he first met her mother and how it ended with her giving birth to their daughter. He would be lying if it was love at first sight. He was after all in lust with her at that time.

The woman was having dreams about the time she met her daughter's father.

**Flash Back**

_She was in a bar with a couple of friends, she had recently broken up with her __boyfriend, he had cheated on her with her sister, she thought that he was __being faithful to her but she was wrong. She noticed a man was staring at her __but she knew his type, he was the type that would leave a woman for another._

_"Come on Becca you should have fun not mope around," said her best friend __Jean. She was right but she thought John was the one for her but she was wrong __as she watch Jean went to dance with one of the random boys._

_The man staring at her came and asked, "Hello, Are you lost ma'am? Because __heaven is a long way from here."_

_She looked at him with surprise and laughed, that had to be one of the most cheesy lines she had ever heard, but he was really cute, no I can't fall for this he will leave me sooner or later thought Rebecca._

_"You know that has to be one of the most cheesiest lines I have ever heard, __but I am not looking for a one night stand or to date," said Rebecca looking __at the man as she took a drink of vodka._

_"I like you, you're feisty and I like a challenge," said the man._

_She met him again on the way back from work, he pestered her for her name and __she was shocked to learned his name._

_"My name is Rebecca Johnson are you happy now!" Shouted Rebecca, people were __staring at her. She blushed as people continued staring at her, he's so __annoying thought Rebecca._

_"My name is Apollo,"said the man._

_"Were you named after the sun god from the Greek mythology?"Asked Rebecca, she __was curious, after all when she was younger her mom used to say that curiosity __killed the cat._

_"Yes you can say that, so will you go out on a date with me? Only one date, __and if you hate it I will leave you alone." Asked Apollo as he changed the __subject. She thought about it and thought that he would stop following her._

_She nodded and well, what started at one date soon turned to couple. __She fell in love with him after their eighth date, he sang her a sweet __romantic song but she knew that good things must come to an end._

_It was nine months ago that she found out she was pregnant, she was shocked __and happy and she was going to tell him but he had broken up with her by that __time. She was heartbroken when he broke up with her. I was right, he was going __to break up with me thought Rebecca._

_Her parents weren't happy that their daughter was pregnant, but they were __still excited to become grandparents, her sister was a different story. She __had called her sister a scarlet woman, that was when she snapped. Rebecca __screamed at her reminding her that John cheated on her with her own sister._

_In her second month of pregnancy he showed up at her door, she was angry at __him he walked out_

_"Why are you here Apollo?"Asked Rebecca she was angry at him, how dare he __waltz into her life when he broke up with her two months ago._

_"I know you are angry but I need to talk to you about the baby,"said Apollo. _

_"I am not pregnant,"said Rebecca._

_"I know the truth Rebecca but I want to tell you the truth about the __child,"said Apollo. What about my baby thought Rebecca as she rubbed her __pregnant baby. She nodded at him and he told her that the Greek gods were __real._

_"You've gotta be kidding me, Apollo there is no such thing as a Greek __god,"said Rebecca not believing him, he must be joking there is no such thing __as Greek gods or demigods thought Rebecca._

_"Rebecca I am not kidding and if you want proof then I will tell you this you __are pregnant with a girl and if you still don't believe me hold onto my hand __for more proof,"said Apollo. She held onto his hand, she closed her eyes and __he whispered to her to opened her eyes. She was on top of the Big Ben with Apollo._

_"I believe you, now can you send us back to my apartment!" She begged him and __the next thing she knew, they are back at her apartment._

_"There is a camp for kids like her, she must go there before she is __thirteen,"said Apollo._

_"Why?"Asked Rebecca. She wanted to know why and she rubbed her belly, not __wanting her child to be in any kind of danger._

_"As she grows older her scent will be stronger, monsters will try to kill her __and thirteen is usually when that happens,"answered Apollo and that was the __last time she saw him._

**End of Flashback**

He disappeared when Rebecca woke up at the sound of her daughter crying, she fed her and sang her a song to put her sleep. I will protect you from the monsters Mya thought Rebecca as she drifted to sleep.

**A/N Can you please review and how was it should I continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I hope you like this chapter, all I own is the plot and the rest belong to **__**J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**_

It had been six years since Hermione was born and she was currently on her way to being expelled from her school but it wasn't her fault, sure she hit the teacher with a book, but he was asking for it, calling her stupid was something she couldn't stand.

Her mom will be sad to hear this, she would say to her that it's alright and try to find a new school but Hermione knew that she would be disappointed. As she waited in the principles office, she took out a piece a paper and a pencil and started to draw.

The principle was a fat man with very little hair and to Hermione he was an idiot, he always believed the bullies instead of the victim, which causes innocent kids to be expelled. Hermione looked at him and noticed that he was trying to look his best for her mother. Not again thought Hermione, he wasn't the first man trying to impress her mother nor would he be the last.

Hermione looked down at her drawing. She drew her mom, her dad, and her as a happy family. She never knew her dad, she wished she knew him, her mom told her he was a sweet and intelligent guy but whenever she asked her why he left she would changed the subject, so Hermione stop her questions when she saw her mom looking sad.

As soon as her mother came, the principle started to talk about Hermione's behavior. Rebecca looked at her daughter and pretended to be angry. Throwing a book at a teacher, _this has to be one of the most funniest things she has ever done_ thought Rebecca fondly.

"Um would you like to go out with me?"asked the principle, not even if my life depended on it thought Rebecca.

"No Mr. Taylor, I'm seeing someone"answered Rebecca smiling, she was dating a dentist named Robert Granger, they had been dating for two years, he was sweet guy who loved Hermione like his own daughter.

Rebecca sighed and knew what she must do, she wanted to keep Hermione near her, but it wouldn't be safe for her.

"Mom I'm sorry about this,"said Hermione, Rebecca smiled at her daughter and shook her head.

"It's alright Hermione, I'm just thinking about sending you to a camp,"answered Rebecca, she couldn't lie to Hermione, her daughter seemed to know when she lies.

"Where is it?" asked Hermione, if there was something Hermione hated more than lying it was not knowing something.

"In America,"said Rebecca sadly. Hermione wanted to know what the reason behind her mom sending her to America was. Hermione looked at her mother's stomach looking sad, I might not see the birth of my sibling thought Hermione, a few weeks ago she had a vision of her Mom finding out she was pregnant.

"Mom, is dad coming with us?"asked Hermione, Rebecca smiled, Hermione had called Robert dad ever since they met. Rebecca never let a man see Hermione until she was sure that he wouldn't hurt her daughter or her and Robert was the first man to see her daughter.

"No dear,"answered Rebecca, she hadn't told Robert about Hermione's father yet. Rebecca was surprised to find Robert waiting at their house. Hermione ran into his arms and hugged him.

Robert kissed Rebecca, asking her how was her day. I shouldn't tell him about Hermione's father yet thought Rebecca, looking at Hermione laughing while Robert tickled her.

Rebecca smiled as Hermione and Robert continued their tickle fight. Rebecca sighed, Apollo would be so proud of Hermione thought Rebecca as she thought about Hermione's grades and painting skills.

Hermione looked at her mother in worry, she had that far-way look again, sometimes she caught her mother looking at the sky sadly but the look had slowly started going away when Robert started dating her. Hermione liked Robert a lot because she had a feeling he would not hurt her mother intentionally and he didn't treat her like a baby.

Hermione went to her room, her room had drawings all over the place, Hermione loved drawing, she had been drawing since she was four. She picked up the drawing of a man, he had blond hair and blue eyes, she had feeling she had seen him before but didn't know where.

She shook her head and put it away, she took out a piece of paper and started to draw, Hermione had an image in her mind and started to draw, letting her mind do the rest when she opened her eyes she was shocked_**.**_

It had to be one of her strangest drawing, she had drawn a boy with messy black hair who had green eyes and he was on a broomstick and in front of him was a dragon. Hermione loved this picture, this is one of her best drawings, even better then the drawing of the man with the blue eyes.

"Mya it's time for dinner!" shouted Rebecca, she had made Hermione favorite meal, spaghetti.

"Mommy, where is dad?"Asked Hermione.

" He had to work dear."Answered Rebecca. Well it's about time she meets her grandparents and aunt thought Rebecca, remembering the last time she saw her sister.

Hermione yawned, Rebecca smiled and knew it was time for Hermione to go to sleep.

"Come on sleepy head it time to go to bed."Said Rebecca, Hermione nodded and went to her bed. Rebecca went to check on Hermione, Rebecca looked at her daughter room and noticed a drawing. How does she know how her father look like thought Rebecca as she analyzed the drawing.

"Mommy what was father like?"Asked Hermione, Rebecca was shocked she thought she was asleep. Hermione never gets tired asking that question, Rebecca smiled fondly when she remembered Apollo she wasn't angry with Apollo anymore, he gave her, her daughter and that was all she needed.

"Your father was a nice man, intelligent and handsome but he was also stubborn, you have his eyes." said Rebecca smiling at her daughter, she chuckled when she heard Hermione snoring.

Rebecca took out her cellphone. I haven't talked to Mom and Dad for six years ever since my dear little sister decided to call me a ** thought Rebecca as she dialed their number.

"Hello who is this?"Asked her mom, Rebecca almost forgot the sound of her mom voice.

"Hi Mom it's me, Rebecca,"said Rebecca, she was going to hear her mom scolding her for not calling.

"Rebecca, how are you and Hermione" asked Mrs. Johnson , she had given her Mom and Dad baby photos of Hermione.

"We are fine mom, how is Dad and Bertha?"Asked Rebecca, she loved her sister even through she stole her boyfriend.

"Your Dad is fine but Bertha is another matter." answered Mrs. Johnson , Rebecca started to worry about her sister.

"What's wrong with Bertha?"Asked Rebecca, Does she have cancer, has she gotten herself knock-up again thought Rebecca as she remembered when her sister found out she was pregnant.

_**FlashBack**_

_Rebecca had came back from school, to find her younger sister looking worried __and she was holding a pregnancy test. How can she be so irresponsible, she can't raise a baby she can't even take care our neighbor kid thought Rebecca._

_"Bertha are you pregnant?"Asked Rebecca, looking at her sister in worry. __Bertha nodded tearfully._

_"How are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"Asked Rebecca._

_"I don't know Becca, I don't know! I am not brave as you or smart, I don't_

_know!"Shouted Bertha, her brown eyes shining._

_**End of Flashback**_

"She became a drug addict dear, we tried to get her into rehab."Answered Mrs. Johnson sighing. How can I protect Hermione from my sister thought Rebecca.

"Mom how did Bertha became a drug-addict?"Asked Rebecca nervously.

"Remember that lying cheating scrum of a boyfriend you had? Well it turns out

he had taken drugs and well the rest you can figure out."Answered Mrs. Johnson bitterly.

"Mom we are going to visit you guys but if you want us to stay with you guys make sure Bertha is no where near Hermione,"said Rebecca, Rebecca never noticed that Hermione heard everything.

_What does drug-addict mean? and why does Mom not want me to meet Aunt Bertha? _thought Hermione as she quietly went to bed.

The next two weeks were hectic, for Rebecca, she had been vomiting for the past two weeks and Hermione had started to ask questions about her father.

"Darling you need to relax, I am sure everything is going to be alright,"said Robert trying to relax Rebecca for her trip, he had offered to take over for her while she went to America. He took her bags and put then in the taxi, kissed Rebecca and hugged Hermione goodbye.

**A/N I am sorry if it bit shorter than the last chapter, please review this chapter and in the next chapter Hermione will be in camp.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't anything except the plot the rest of the characters belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Hermione looked at the skyscraper in fascination, they had landed in New York a few hours ago. Rebecca sighted, her parents wanted to show Hermione the city where she grew up.

"Mommy why did you leave?"Asked Hermione, as she looked at Empire State building.

"Mione I asked the same question to your mother when she left."Said Mr. Johnson chuckling.

"Dad I told you that I left because I wanted me and Mia to have a new start." Answered Rebecca, I am not exactly lying but I am not telling the truth thought Rebecca, as her daughter looked at her with suspicion. Hermione knew her mother was holding something back but she didn't ask what.

"So Grandpa, Grandma are we there yet?" Asked Hermione as she looked at the houses. Hermione noticed a man with one eye, I must have imagined that thought Hermione as she rub her eyes.

"We are almost there Hermione." Said Mrs. Johnson and sure enough there had reached the house. Rebecca smiled and remembered all the good times she had in that house.

Hermione took her bags and dumped it in the bed and started to draw while her Mother and Grandparents talked.

"Mom, Dad how is Jean?"Asked Rebecca wondering how her best friend is, they had been friends since they were babies. Her Mom looked sad as if she was hoping that she wouldn't ask this question.

Dear I don't know how to tell you this but Jean died."Answered Mr. Johnson, he didn't want to tell her the truth but she deserve to know it, Rebecca wanted to them to tell her this was a joke her best friend whom she knew since preschool and who was also the godmother of Hermione was dead.

"When did this happened and how?"Asked Rebecca as she fought back the tears. _She promised me she would be here when I come back to the States_ thought Rebecca as she looked at the photos of her and Jean.

"She died two years ago at a car accident they said that she was drunk."Answered Mrs. Johnson, Rebecca couldn't hold it anymore and let out her tears. Hermione stopped drawing when she heard crying in the living room.

_Why is Mommy crying, I never saw Mommy cry not even when we see a sad movie _thought Hermione. Hermione noticed a picture, it was a picture of Rebecca and a girl. The little girl had curly black hair hazel eyes and a smile that looked like she knew a secret.

"Grandpa why is Mommy crying?"Asked Hermione. Mr. Johnson didn't know how to tell Hermione about death.

"Your Mommy lost someone important to her Mione,"answered Mr. Johnson hoping that Hermione will understand this but Hermione still didn't understand.

"But Grandpa can't she find the person that was important to her?"Asked Hermione thinking that it will be easy to find that important person.

"No Hermione, no one can find her, you see sometimes they can't be found"said Mr. Johnson hoping that Hermione would stop asking her questions.

The next two weeks were great, she loved spending time with her Grandparents, she would go to her grandfather's study reading stories of Greek Mythology. The god that she liked the most was Athena, her mother seemed to find it funny whenever she asked her why she would shook her head and said it was nothing.

She will helped her grandmother in the kitchen while her Mom goes out and this continued for one more week.

Hermione saw that her mother packing bags. Where are we going thought Hermione, the next day Rebecca told Hermione that they are going on a trip.

"Mommy where are we going?"Asked Hermione as her Mom drive.

"Remembered the camp I told you about."Said Rebecca sadly. _I don't want my daughter to die and if that means sending her to camp then I will send her there_ thought Rebecca as she continued to drive.

"Mom who told you about this camp?"Asked Hermione as her mom drove to Long Island. Rebecca looked sad and stopped the car.

"I was pregnant at the time when your father came, he said that there was a camp for kids like you."Answered Rebecca looking nervous as she continued to drive.

"What do you mean kids like me?"Asked Hermione looking at her mother in curiosity._ She is going to think I am crazy_ thought Rebecca.

"You know about the Greek Gods right Hermione well there are real and well you are a half-blood."Answered Rebecca, Hermione looked at her mother like she was crazy. _Why couldn't I have a daughter that didn't think so logically at the age of six _thought Rebecca.

"Mom I know I am your daughter but I hate to say this are you crazy!"Shouted Hermione, Rebecca grimaced she knew her daughter would act this way. Rebecca stopped the car, they had finally reached their destination. Hermione looked at her mother.

"Dear I can't take you anymore further, now I need you just to walk straight until you see a big house you understand?" Asked Rebecca hoping her daughter won't asked anymore questions. Hermione nodded and took her bags.

Hermione carried her bags and started to walked, she wonders how can the Greek gods exists, she wonders if they visit their children often and if she has a special ability Hermione desperately wanted her mother to come out of the bushes and tell her it is a joke.

Hermione continued to walk until she found a big house, Hermione saw a man playing poker with whats look like centaur, great this is not a dream thought Hermione as she looked at the centaur.

The man had a chubby face, whose hair was so black that she almost mistaken it as purple, his eyes were bloodshot he looked like he might be a heavy drinker, he was wearing tiger-striped Hawaiian shirts and purple running shoes.

Hermione came to them nervously, it seem like the centaur could hear her as he turned his face to her and beckon her to come.

"Sir if I may ask you is this a camp?"Asked Hermione looking at them, the centaur smiled, Hermione stared at him, wondering how old was the centaur and if the chubby man was nice person because she has feeling that he isn't nice.

"Yes dear child what did you think it is, a hospital," said the chubby man, Hermione ignored him and stared at the centaur.

"I am sorry about him, this is our camp director Mr. D and my name is Chiron,"said Chiron to Hermione. Hermione looked at Mr. D, she was trying to figure out who he was then it hit her.

"You are Dionysus aren't you?"Asked Hermione, she wanted to laugh but decided not to for all she knows he could be her father.

"Yes who did you think I was Demeter,"said Mr. D, she had feeling that many people asked the same question to him.

"Child may I ask you what do you know about the Greek gods?"Asked Chiron, he wanted to know how much the child knew.

"Well Mom said that the Greek gods still exist and that each Greek god have their own symbol of power like Zeus lightening bolt."Answered Hermione, she could hear lightening.

"Child don't you know that name have power,"said Mr. D when he heard the lightening. Hermione was getting annoyed with him, she was still six after all how was she suppose to know.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my name is Hermione Johnson,"said Hermione smiling at them, Chiron looked at her as if he was trying to figure out who she was.

"Hermione would you like to see the orientation film?"Asked Chiron, Hermione smiled at the word film, she always like watching movies but her mother wouldn't let her watch a lot.

"Yes please but may I ask what is the rating?"Asked Hermione holding her breath, she didn't want to get nightmares like the last time.

"It's PG-13 so it is safe for you to watch,"said Chiron, Hermione sigh in relief and suddenly noticed that the big house was painted blue.

**A/N I know this was a horrible chapter but I have been having writer's block so forgive me if it was a bit horrible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I hope this chapter is long and I am sorry if any of the characters OOC and the only thing I own is the OC and the plot. The rest belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Hermione looked at the orientation film with fascination, her eyes lit up with the explanation. Chiron looked at Hermione and smiled. He can see she has a thirst of knowledge it reminds him of Rowena thirst of knowledge.

After the film, Chiron showed Hermione around the camp. When Hermione looked at the golden haired boys shooting arrows, she wanted to joined them. Hermione liked all the cabins they all looked so cool. Hermione had a feeling of belonging of cabin seven.

"Chiron if I may ask is it possible for anyone to see the future?"Asked Hermione looking at Chiron. Chiron looked at her in surprised, no one had ever asked him in his long life. Chiron smiled sadly thinking about the last person who could see the future.

"Yes some children of Apollo can see the future but it is very rare. The oracle can see the future as well."Answered Chiron, he looking at Hermione with interest.

"Hermione would you mind telling me about your mother?"Asked Chiron, he wondered if he might knew her mother sometimes the gods come to him and tell him about their lovers .

"What made you think your mother is pregnant?"Asked Chiron kindly, if he gets a little bit more info he might know who is her father. He has a feeling who it is but he wants to be sure.

"Well one day I was sitting in the bench reading the Chronicles of Narnia three weeks ago and I had a sudden vision of my mom and her boyfriend reading what looks like a pregnancy test and it was positive plus it help that the houses was different and that they were boxes in the room. Mommy was talking to Robert last week about moving with him next month."Answered Hermione thinking about the conversation she heard before they left.

Chiron and Hermione continued to walk until they reached a cabin. It was one of the most worn down cabin she had ever seen and it had a symbol of a caduceus. Hermione looked at the cabin with confusion.

"Chiron is this the cabin I am going to stay in?"Asked Hermione.

"Yes this is Hermes' cabin, you will be staying with them until you are determined,"said Chiron sadly. Why does he make it sound it like it is rare thought Hermione. Chiron nudge for Hermione to go in.

Hermione knocked at the door, she was nervous about meeting her cabin mates. The door opened and a boy about eighteen came out. He is so tall thought Hermione looking up on him.

The boy had shaggy black hair and hazel eyes that had the gleam that said he was up to no good. He had a sharp noses, upturned eyebrows and a mischievous smile that seemed to fit his gleaming hazel eyes.

"Hi Chiron who is this squirt?"Asked the boy. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, she wasn't that short.

"This squirt has a name."Said an annoyed Hermione. Chiron smiled he can see that Hermione will be just fine there. The boy smiled at her and chuckled.

"Okay kiddo tell me what is your name?"Asked the boy. Chiron chuckled at them, he could see Hermione will get along with the Hermes' kids.

"My name is Hermione,"said Hermione.

"Since you told me your name I should tell you mine, my name is Alec,"said Alec smiling at Hermione.

"Hermione, Alec here is the head counselor of Hermes' Cabin,"said Chiron. Alec smiled at this, Hermione could tell he was proud. Alec told her to come in. Hermione saw that their was a lot of kids. Some were sad, some were eying her pockets as if they waiting for the right moment to steal from her.

"Guys I will like you to meet Hermione, Hermione meet the Hermes' Cabin."Said Alec. Hermione had an urge to draw all of them but she tried to resist that urge.

"Determined or undetermined?"Asked one of the camper.

"Undetermined so guys please be nice to her,"said Alec. Hermione found a place in the small part of the floor.

"Hi there my name is Layla,"said a girl holding her hand out. She looked about ten years old, she had straight red hair and tawny brown eyes, she had the same facial feature as Alec. Hermione smiled at Layla, she had a feeling that they will get along well.

"It's nice to meet you Layla, my name is Hermione,"said Hermione, Layla smiled at Hermione.

"So Hermione do you like pranks?"Asked Layla. Hermione nodded and Layla smirked.

"Good because I need someone to help me play a prank on the Hephaestus' Cabin and I need someone to stall while I put these fake tool inside there,"said Layla pointing to a bag beside Hermione.

Wouldn't they know if they are fake?"Asked Hermione eying the bag. Hermione felt a headache coming. Hermione braced herself for it, she had gotten used to it.

**Future**

_A man about twenty-two was walking towards a jewelry store. The man was handsome, he had a mop of curly brown hair that reaches to his blue eyes and he looked nervous._

_ The man was sure he was ready to tie the knot but he was nervous if his girlfriend said no if his brother knew what he was doing he will make a joke about it, he loved his brother honestly but they were times when he should stop joking. _

_Even through they dated for a long time, they are times when he wonder how lucky he was to have her. The man smiled at the thought of his girlfriend, he is very sure she was the one for him._

_"Sir what would you like to buy?"Asked the salesman, the man frowned he needed to find the perfect engagement ring for his girlfriend._

**End of the future**

"Are you okay?"Asked Layla, worry shining in her brown eyes. One minute Hermione was nodding at her and the next minute she fainted.

"Yeah I am fine, so Layla when are planing to do this prank?"Asked Hermione changing the subject. Layla grinned at Hermione and said she was planing to do this when the Hephaestus' Cabin had archery.

Hermione thought about the man who was looking for a ring for his girlfriend. I hope his girlfriend says yes to him thought Hermione, she thought that the man looked nice. Alec looked at Hermione in worry, he wonders if this is normal for her.

"Hermione are you sure that you are fine?"Asked Alec.

"I am fine I am used to it."Answered Hermione smiling the pain was fading. Layla nodded at Hermione, it was time for Hermione to distract the Hephaestus' Cabin. Hermione went to the Archery area.

"Excuse me, where is my mommy?"Asked Hermione to the children of Hephaestus. They looked at each other, they didn't know how to tell her that her mom isn't here.

"Little girl this is camp half-blood your mommy can't come here,"said the boy. Hermione pretended to cry. They looked at each other, they don't know how to deal with a crying kid.

"Kid do you want chocolate?"Asked the girl, Hermione cried a bit louder. The girl looked at her siblings for help, Hermione felt bad for them but she needed a sign that said it is alright for her to get out.

"Do you want ice-cream?"Asked the boy, Hermione saw a quick flash of light and Hermione knew that was the sign to stop crying.

"Can I have strawberry ice-cream?"Asked Hermione looking at them, making her eyes more doe like. The girl smiled and nodded. A few minutes later Hermione went to Hermes' Cabin with an ice-cream in her hand.

Alec was surprised to see Hermione eating ice-cream. Where did she get the ice-cream thought Alec looking at the ice-cream in longing, it had been a long time since he had ice-cream.

"Where did you get the ice-cream?"Asked Alec looking at the ice-cream in Hermione's hand.

"Jealous?"Asked Hermione already knowing the answer.

"Completely."Answered Alec smiling at her. He needed to know who is her parent, it will be cool if her father was Hermes but he has a feeling it isn't Hermes.

"Well I went to the Hephaestus' kids while they were having archery practice, I asked them where is my mommy and they told me that my mommy couldn't come here and I started to cry and they gave me an ice-cream to cheer me up,"said Hermione cheerfully licking the ice-cream.

Alec sighed, he should have known how she got ice-cream. It is a known fact that the Hephaestus' children doesn't know how to deal with people. Hermione smiled at him and started to draw. Layla came a few minutes later, she smiled as she thought of what she had just done.

Layla looked at Hermione and she noticed what Hermione drawing. _She a good drawer _thought Layla, the drawing was so detail to Layla. It was a picture of her and Alec. Layla smiled at it, she never saw what she looked like and she liked it.

"Hermione you are really good drawer,"said Alec complimenting Hermione's drawing. _I wonder if she's no I can't be sure until I test her_ thought Alec.

"I am not that good, my drawing are quite ordinary,"said Hermione, Layla jaw dropped, how can she think her drawing ordinary thought Layla, _not even the Apollo children draw that good_ thought Layla.

Hermione heard someone blowing a horn. Alec signal everyone to line up, Hermione was standing at the end of the line while Alec in the front. Hermione felt squashed, she knew that the Hermes' cabin have a lot of campers but couldn't they made a bigger table.

Hermione saw that everyone was standing up and going to the fire. Hermione followed Layla to the fire. Layla gave a slice of food to the fire.

"Hermes,"said Layla. It was Hermione turn, she didn't know what she was suppose to do. A boy about ten years old, he had sun kissed hair and the same eyes as her.

"You need to give some of your food in the fire and say a god name,"said the boy, Hermione smiled at him and thank him. Hermione put some of her chicken in to the fire.

"Athena,"said Hermione and she went back to the table. Hermione searched for the boy who told her what to do, she saw him laughing with his siblings.

The next few weeks for Hermione were one of the best of her life. Hermione learned quickly that she wasn't any good in sword fighting or wrestling. All she was good at was archery, Layla said that she could give the Apollo's children a run of their money.

Hermione wanted to know what she was doing wrong so far her father hadn't claim her as of yet. Layla said this sometimes happens, she said that the gods are too busy.

Hermione was drawing when she saw a boy about eighteen. Hermione narrowed her eyes , she couldn't believed it, he was the man from her drawing. The man took a seat beside Hermione.

"Hello there, there won't mind me sitting beside you?"Asked the man. Hermione raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Why not? I can't tell you where to sit without sounding rude."Answered Hermione who continued drawing. The man smiled at her, she couldn't help but feel like she had seen him before.

"So kid mind telling me your name?"Asked the man. Hermione debated with herself in one hand it doesn't seem any harm but in the other he would laugh.

"My name is Hermione,"said Hermione smiling at him.

**Apollo P.O.V**

His little girl was so much like Rebecca that it seemed impossible for him to believe she was his child. Hermione had Rebecca long wavy brown hair, heart shaped face and long eye lashes but she had inherited his eyes.

He looked at her drawing and chuckled, it seemed like she had a knack for drawing. All his children have a talent in the arts but his children doesn't seem to think they need to get better at it.

Hermione drew a lily, he can see how long it took her long time to draw like that. He knew he was breaking the rules just to see her but he couldn't help but worry for her.

"So Hermione do you have any sibling?" He already knew that she had some but he needed to know if Rebecca had any children. He sometimes spies on his daughter when she was at school.

His daughter had one hell of a temper that was for sure, he still couldn't believe she had thrown a book to a teacher when he called her stupid or the time she had shouted at the teacher for punishing a student when it wasn't the student fault.

"No not yet my mommy is going to have a baby but my Dad might have but I don't know seeing as he didn't claim me yet,"said Hermione sadly, he couldn't help but feel stupid but he didn't want any of his sons to get jealous.

Hermione quickly gave him a smile, her smiles reminded him so much of Rebecca that it hurts. He loved all of his children's mothers but he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had been mortal, would he married Rebecca.

"Why are you so sad?"Asked Hermione.

"It is nothing really, so Hermione do you like drawing?" He took a another peek at the drawing, Hermione smiled at him and nodded shyly.

"Yes ever since I was four,"answered Hermione, she gave him her sketch book and he looked at all of the drawing. In one of them there was drawing of a boy and girl in another there was a painting of her mother and a drawing of a him.

"Why do you like to draw?" He wanted to get to know Hermione.

"Drawing is a way for me to show people how I feel and who I am in the inside, drawing is now a part of me,"answered Hermione looking at her sketch book nervously.

"So Hermione do you like music?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, it reminds him of Rebecca when he asked her a personal question.

"That is a very personal question sir and since I don't know who you are, I can't tell you."Said Hermione, he chuckled, his daughter can tell him her love for drawing but not music.

"Hmm why don't you figure out who I am, why don't I start with a clue I am one of the twelve Olympians." He wonder how long it will take her to figure out who he is.

"Are you Hermes."Guessed Hermione, he chuckled and shook his head. Hermione pouted but didn't asked who he was.

"Are you Ares?"Asked Hermione, he frowned, he felt insulted but he knew it was his fault as he told her to guess who he is.

"Please tell me you are Apollo."Said Hermione, he smiled and nodded. Hermione smiled at him showing him her pearly white teeth.

"Correct, so can you tell me do you like music?"

"Who doesn't like music?"Asked Hermione frowning, he laughed at least he can see that she loved music.

"So Apollo do you know who my daddy is?"Asked Hermione giving him the puppy dog look, he couldn't resist as much as he tries and he wonder if she knew the power that she has over him.

"Yeah I know who it is." Hermione smiled at him and he felt a bit light headed and he knew that he must claim his daughter soon.

"Hermione today you will know who he is." Hermione hugged him and said that if he ever see her father to tell him that she loves him. He couldn't help but feel happy and guilty at the same time, happy that his daughter loved him and guilty that he will never be able to protect her.

He waited for Hermione to continue drawing before disappearing, Hermione is a powerful girl and she doesn't even know it yet.

**A/N What did you think of Apollo and Hermione relationship so far, I hope you like this chapter and in the next chapter Hermione is claimed and Luke and Annabeth come in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story. I don't own anything not the characters only the O.C and before I forget there is one part of the lightening thief so of course I don't own anything.**

Hermione was nervous, Apollo said that she will be claim today. She wonder if her father was ashamed of her. Hermione started to think of her mother, she hadn't talked to her in long time and she wanted to know if she was alright.

Layla notice something was wrong with Hermione, she had been acting weird ever since she went to the field to draw, she was a bit more withdrawn.

"Layla who do you think is my father?"Asked Hermione, Layla wondered where did this suddenly came from.

"Well Alec is guessing Apollo but I say Hermes."Answered Layla, she didn't want Hermione to know that everyone was making bets on who her father is. Hermione nodded and frowned.

If Apollo was her father why didn't he tell her and if so is he ashamed to have a daughter. It was time for dinner, it was the same as usual until everyone was looking at Hermione in shocked. Hermione looked at everyone in confusion.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"Asked Hermione to Layla, she didn't answer she just pointed her finger to her head. Hermione look up and noticed a floating sun.

"Hermione daughter of Apollo, god of the sun, god of medicine Prophecy and Oracles

God Archery, Music and Poetry and you will move to the Apollo's Cabin tomorrow"said Chiron, the Apollo cabin suddenly realized that they had a new cabin mate clapped loudly and cheered.

"You owe me sixty drachma,"whispered Alec to Layla, she cursed why couldn't Hermione be a child of Hermes and she reluctantly gave Alec his money.

"I heard that Alec Alfredo Vega,"said Hermione glaring at Alec, he had the decently to look ashamed, Layla laughed at her brother and Hermione glared at Layla which made her shut up.

"So who made the bet?"Asked Hermione narrowing her eyes at the two of them.

"He started it,"said Layla pointing to Alec.

"She started it,"said Alec pointing to Layla, Hermione shook her head and giggled at them. Hermione couldn't help but feel like something bad is going to happened.

"Okay now who really started it?"Asked Hermione looking at them.

"Well to be honest it was Layla who started it,"said Alec, Layla narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes but it was you who asked me who I thought was Hermione's father,"said Layla, Hermione laughed she can see the sibling bond between Layla and Alec, she hoped her bond with her sibling will be strong.

"Yes but it was you who if I remember correctly said that she will bet 60 drachma that Hermione's father is Hermes,"said Alec smirking at his little sister, he had won the argument and she knows it. Layla frowned she wasn't going to give in to her brother.

"Yeah well but I wasn't the one who told everyone to make bets on who is her father,"said Layla smirking. Hermione was getting tired of their bickering.

"Yeah well but I wasn't the one who told everyone to make bets on who is her father,"said Layla smirking. Hermione was getting tired of their bickering.

"It is both of your fault okay,"said Hermione. They frowned at her and they looked at each other in guilt if there is one thing they learned about Hermione is that she can make you feel guilty without even trying.

Hermione looked at everyone in the Hermes' table, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Hermione noticed that Alec was staring. She looked at his direction on who he was staring.

Hermione giggled and nudged Layla, she looked at Hermione in confusion. Hermione pointed to Alec, Layla stared at him and laughed. Alec looked at the both of them in confusion.

"What are you two laughing about?"Asked Alec.

"Al you were staring at Holly again."Answered Layla giggling. Holly was the daughter of Aphrodite and Alec had been crushing on her since he was fifteen. Alec blushed at them and mumbled something about little sisters being too annoying.

"Why don't you just ask her out Al?"Asked Allison, she was a child of Hecate, she had black hair which she kept a pixie cut and she had hazel eyes. Allison was older then Hermione by three years.

"Well come on have you seen her?"Asked Alec who sighed, Layla, Allison and Hermione laughed at his dreamy expression.

"You know if you don't ask her out soon she might get away from you and you will regret later on in your life."Answered Layla wisely.

"Yeah but what if she said no,"said Alec weakly trying to figure a way out. Hermione doesn't get what they are talking about.

"Well then it is her lost so go there ask her out and if you don't I will call you chicken for the rest of your life,"said Allison smirking and Layla agreed. Alec sighed and went to the Aphrodite's table.

"I will bet you fifty bucks that she will say yes,"said Layla.

"I bet you twenty bucks that she will say no,"said Allison who was smiling and they shook hands.

"I will bet you twenty bucks that he will chicken out,"said Kevin, he was a child of Hermes and he had all the classic looks of the children of Hermes. Hermione stared at Alec, he was talking to Holly. He was blushing and Holly was giggling.

"Well I hope that the both of you have twenty bucks because I think you are going to lose the bet,"said Hermione. All of three them looked at Alec and Holly, Allison and Kevin muttered words that would even make sailors blush and Layla smiled.

Alec came to them and he had a stupid grin on his face, Hermione waved her hand at him to see if he was paying attention.

"Alec did she say yes?"Asked Hermione looking at him.

"Yes, Holly said yes to me and I feel like the luckiest man in the world,"said Alec. Layla shook her head, she wonder how long it will be like that until Holly breaks up with him.

It was time for them to go to bed and Hermione fell asleep as soon as she touch the bed. Hermione woke up and smiled sadly, she was going to the Apollo's Cabin today. Hermione took her bags and went to the cabin seven.

Hermione knocked on the door and waited, she was about to leave when the door opened. It was the ten year old who told her what to do with the food.

"So you are my new sister,"said the boy. Hermione nodded and he smiled at her, he told her to come inside.

"You know I have never had sister before, my name is Will"said Will smiling at her.

"You know I had never had a brother before and if you don't know who I am then my name is Hermione,"said Hermione smiling at him.

Hermione met the rest of her siblings and she noticed that they were all boys. The cabin leader was a seventeen year old called Ryan, he had the same hair color as Will and eyes. Hermione started to get to know about her brothers, she learned that Ryan wanted to be a doctor and Will wants to be a singer.

"So Hermione what do you like to do in your free time?"Asked Will, he was happy that he wasn't the youngest anymore.

"Well I like to read and draw,"said Hermione smiling brightly at them.

"Do you like to sing?"Asked Will looking at his little sister, he is having a hard time believing that Hermione is his sister. Everyone in the Apollo's Cabin had their father blond hair and his eyes well except Michael who had his mother black hair.

The only thing he can see how they were related was through the eyes, other then that you will never know they were related.

"I never sing in front of people before,"said Hermione she was suddenly feeling shy, Hermione felt a headache coming. Not again thought Hermione and she fainted.

**Future**

_Two boy one of them looked like he was nineteen and the other was twelve, the nineteen year old boy was looking down at the scorpion in the boy's tight._

_"You should have died in Tartarus, Percy, but don't worry, I'll leave you with my little friend to set things right."_

_"Thalia gave her life to save you,"said Percy, he was gritting his teeth. "And this is how you repay her ?"_

_"Don't speak of Thalia!"Shouted the blond hair boy. "The gods let her die! That is one of the many things they will pay for."_

_"You are being used, Luke. You and Ares both. Don't listen to Kronos."_

_ "I have been used?"Luke voice was turning shrill. "Look at yourself. What has your dad ever done for you? Kronos will rise. You have only delayed his plans. He will cast Tartarus and humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest- the ones who serve him."_

_"Call off the bug,"Percy said. "If you're so strong, fight me yourself"_

_ Luke smiled. "Nice try, Percy. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me. My lord is waiting, and he has got plenty of quest for me to undertake."_

_"Luke-"said Percy._

_"Good-bye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be a part of it."Said Luke._

_Luke slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness._

**End of the future**

Hermione opened her eyes and frowned, she needed to know if there was anyone called Luke in this camp. Maybe she can ask Alec, he seems to know almost everyone in camp.

"Are you alright Hermione?"Asked Will, he heard from Layla that she sometimes faint but still it was wired one minute she was nodding shyly to him and the next thing he knew she was fainting.

"I should have mention that sometimes I faint when I get a headache,"said Hermione weakly.

"Where's Jason?"Asked Will to Ryan, when it comes to healing Jason is the one who knows a lot about healing.

"He is in duty it seemed like we have two new campers and let me tell you they look like a mess,"said Ryan. Hermione look at Ryan in curiosity, she wonder what happened to them, she knew that the outside world have monster but she had never seen campers fight against them.

"What happened to them?"Asked Hermione.

"Well to start with the story there were actually three campers from what I heard from Grover, they were being attack on they way to the camp and well one of them shouted at the protector to take them to the Big House and as she was dying I presume Zeus took pity on her and turned her to a pine tree,"said Ryan remembering the conversation he had with Grover.

"That is sad, I bet they miss their friend a lot, have they been claimed?"Asked Hermione.

"Yes they were claimed as soon as they reached the camp barrier, the girl is a daughter of Athena while the boy is a son of Hermes,"said Ryan. Hermione nodded and decided to go see the two new camper.

"Can I see the two new campers?"Asked Hermione, Will and Ryan frowned, they didn't want her to be near the infirmary.

"No you can not Hermione,"said Ryan, he honestly like playing the role of the overprotective brother and he didn't want her to have nightmare.

"May I ask why not?"Asked Hermione putting her hands in her hips. Will gulped he may never had a sister before but he knows that look from his mother.

"Simple you are too young to see these type of things,"said Ryan, Will looked at the two of them in amusement and wished that he had a popcorn.

"Ryan I am not that young, I have seen my mother pull teeth from her patients I think I can handle some blood,"said Hermione narrowing her eyes at him daring him to argue.

"Fine but Will is going with you,"said Ryan nodding at Will who nodded as well. Hermione nodded and Will hold her hand and they went to the infirmary. Hermione looked at the two kids in shocked. The boy was the one who shocked her the most, he was the boy from her vision.

He is going to work with Kronos in a few years thought Hermione, she was scared of the idea of Kronos coming back. Will knew Hermione was going to be scared when she see the state of the two new campers.

"What are their names?"Asked Hermione to Will.

"The girl name is Annabeth and the boy name is Luke,"said the satyr, Hermione guessed that was their protector, he looked like he hadn't had enough sleep, Hermione looked at the satyr in pity and sadness. Hermione looked at Luke unconscious body.

She was sure he was from her vision all he needed was a scare and he will look like the boy from her vision, she can see that he was close to the girl who was turned to a pine tree from her vision. Hermione wanted to believe so much that this boy wouldn't go to Kronos.

"How long have they been unconscious?"Asked Hermione to satyr.

"A day,"said the satyr sadly.

"It isn't your fault, you know,"said Hermione, Will had decided to check on Jason to make sure he wasn't flirting with any of the girls again.

"Yes it is if I was able to convince her to go through the camp barriers,"said the satyr miserably.

"Listen to me this isn't your fault, she wanted you to protect the two of them and if you had tried to convince her she would still had done it,"said Hermione trying to comfort the satyr, he didn't believe her but thank her.

"It seems like I am in charge of them,"said Will.

"What happened to Jason?"Asked Hermione to Will.

"Well it seems like he is flirting with some girl again ever since his girlfriend broke up with him all he has been doing since the break up is flirting with every girl he sees,"said Will grumpily.

"So I am guessing he is making out with some girl,"said Hermione raising her eyebrows at him. It was then that they heard a groan coming from the girl, Hermione noticed that the girl had stormy Grey eyes.

"Where am I? Where is Thalia and Luke?"Screamed Annabeth.

"You are currently in the infirmary and well your friend Luke is resting and well your friend Thalia well...,"said Hermione nervously she didn't know how to give people bad news so she left that to Will.

Will told Annabeth what happened to Thalia, Annabeth was crying very loudly and Hermione couldn't help but feel sadness, she never lost anyone important in her life before.

Hermione left Will and the satyr to a crying Annabeth and went to Chiron. Chiron was shocked to see Hermione in his room, she never came to him except when she had a nightmare.

"What's wrong Hermione?"Asked Chiron.

"Can I call my mommy?"Asked Hermione, she really missed her mother and she really wanted to talk to her so badly.

"Hermione you know the rules you can't use a mobile phone however you can I.M her is that okay,"said Chiron. Hermione nodded and smiled. Chiron made a connection for Hermione to call her mother and left her to talk.

Hermione smiled at the image of her mother and her boyfriend. Her mother and Robert was shocked to see her.

"Hi mommy, hi Dad how are you?"Asked Hermione, Rebecca smiled, she missed her little girl and she told Robert everything about Hermione's Dad, she was happy to find out that he believed her and thought that it was pretty cool.

Robert looked at Hermione, he noticed that Hermione skin became little bit more tan and that she looked a bit more athletic, he smiled at that. He can see later in her life that she will get a lot of attention from boys and he didn't like the idea of anyone touching Hermione, she was after all like his daughter.

"We are fine but we have some news to tell you,"said Rebecca, she was nervous to tell her daughter that she was going to have baby, she hoped that she will take the news well and don't be jealous of the baby.

"Let me guess you are pregnant,"said Hermione smiling at her mother and Robert, Rebecca nodded she was shocked that her daughter that her daughter knew she was pregnant.

"How did you know that?"Asked Rebecca, Robert nodded he didn't know that Rebecca was pregnant until yesterday and he fainted.

"Um lucky guess,"said Hermione weakly, she didn't want to tell her mother the truth of the headache. Rebecca knew there was something her daughter was telling her but didn't push it.

"By the way Hermione how do you feel of Robert becoming a part of our family?"Asked Rebecca touching the ring in her finger, Robert had just ask her to marry him and she wanted to see how Hermione feels about that.

"Isn't he already apart of our family?"Asked Hermione, she was confuse at that part. Rebecca smiled, she was happy that her daughter already thought of Robert a part of the family.

"Well Hermione, you see me and Robert are going to get married,"said Rebecca, Hermione smiled and squealed.

"When is the wedding?"Asked Hermione smiling at them.

"We haven't decided on the date but we did agreed it will be in spring,"said Rebecca, they had an argument about it, she wanted it in winter and Robert wanted it in autumn, they had reach a compromise that the wedding will be in spring.

"How is grandpa and grandma?"Asked Hermione. Robert shuddered he had met Rebecca parents once and they are really one of the most scariest people he had ever met.

"They are fine now tell me about camp,"said Rebecca, Hermione smiled and told her mother everything that happened to her in camp well excluding the fact that she fainted, she didn't want her mother to worry about her.

Rebecca smiled at what her daughter said, she was shocked to hear that Apollo visited Hermione. Rebecca wondered if he was proud that Hermione was his daughter or not, no she knew that he was proud of her.

Rebecca scolded Hermione on what she did to the poor kids in the Hephaestus' Cabin. Hermione looked at her mother in shame, she knew she shouldn't have done that but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad I will talk to you guys soon,"said Hermione and the connection broke. Hermione went to Chiron and saw that he was talking to the new campers.

"Hello Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to show Luke and Annabeth around,"said Chiron, Hermione nodded and looked at Luke, she didn't trust him and whatever he says will be lies.

"So how long have you been in camp?"Asked Luke, he was shocked to see a six year old in camp and he wanted to hear the story.

"I have been here for nearly month,"said Hermione monotone, Annabeth noticed that Hermione doesn't seems to like Luke. Annabeth wonders what is wrong with her, Luke is nice person and how can she judge a person by just looking at them.

"This is cabin six, Annabeth you will be staying here seeing as you have been claim and your cabin consular is Melody,"said Hermione smiling, she liked Melody a lot when she wasn't planing for battle, she can be funny.

"So where am I staying?"Asked Luke, he can tell that Hermione didn't like and he doesn't know why.

"Follow me,"said Hermione and Luke nodded, Hermione took him to the Hermes' Cabin. Hermione smiled at the sight of Layla trying to convince Alec dying his hair green will make all the girls like him.

"Hi Hermione, you don't visit us, you don't call us I wonder if you even care about us,"said Layla faking a tear, Hermione laughed at this.

"You know as well as I do that I moved to cabin seven,"said Hermione raising her eyebrow at her.

"I know, so let me guess this is our new cabin mate,"said Layla, Hermione nodded.

"So who is your Olympian parent?"Asked Layla, she hopes he isn't a child of Hermes or else it will be too creepy.

"Hermes,"said Luke. Layla snapped her finger, Alec smiled at him and told him to come inside. Layla frowned she notices that Hermione didn't like Luke and she wonder why.

"Hermione can I talk to you in private?"Asked Layla, Hermione nodded and followed Layla to the Archery area, Hermione took a bow and arrow, she narrowed her eyes and shoot.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"Asked Hermione as she continue to shoot, Layla also shoot but it was not as good as Hermione.

"Why don't you like Luke?"Asked Layla. Was I that obvious thought Hermione as she shoot the bow and arrow.

"I like Luke what makes you think I don't like Luke?"Asked Hermione.

"Hermione you weren't your usual bright and cheerful self instead you have the look of hate,"said Layla, Hermione frowned she didn't know whether or not to tell Layla about her vision.

"You wouldn't understand,"said Hermione.

"Try to make me understand Hermione, I want to see your problem with Luke,"said Layla.

"Remember on my first day I fainted well call me crazy but I can see the future and when I was talking to Will and Ryan, I fainted and had a vision of a boy who looked so much like him all he needed was a scare and they can be twins, he had joined Kronos and said that he was rising to another boy name Percy,"said Hermione sobbing when she remembered the vision.

Layla was shocked at what Hermione had just told, she can see the future thought Layla and she wonders what did Hermione saw when she fainted on her first day.

"What did you see on the first day of camp?"Asked Layla, Hermione blushed and mumbled a few words, but Layla couldn't hear it.

"I can't hear you,"said Layla.

"I saw a man, I think he was twenty-two and he was planing to buy an engagement ring,"said Hermione.

"Was he hot?"Asked Layla, Hermione didn't understand what was it with Layla and boys.

"Layla I am six you know I don't think like you,"said Hermione raising her eyebrows at Layla.

"Just answer the question,"said Layla.

"He was cute,"admitted Hermione. Layla smiled, she can see a lot of advantages of Hermione's ability but she wonders if anyone else knows about her seeing the future.

"So what should we do about Luke?"Asked Hermione, she really didn't want Kronos to rise.

"We don't do anything Hermione, if we change anything that might happened then they will be a chance that it will change for the worse,"said Layla wisely, she frowned she had never acted smart before, she cursed she had been spending too much time with Sam.

Hermione can see Layla point and she didn't like the fact that she can't change anything but she wonder if Thalia had survived, would Luke be in the good side, Hermione didn't know.

Layla hopes that Hermione is listening, she can't help but worry about her siblings she had been in camp as long as she can remember, ever since her mother died and her father came to her in dreams and told her to come to camp.

"Layla can you promise me you won't tell anyone about me seeing the future until I say so,"said Hermione. Layla nodded and cross her finger behind her back, she wouldn't be shocked if one of her sibling are listening.

Unknown to the both of them, that a certain someone heard everything and was planing to tell everyone.

**A/N Who do you think was the mysterious person. I hope you like this chapter and please review more, in the next chapter Connor and Travis will come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I don't own anything except the O.C the rest of the characters belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

The past week for Hermione was hectic, she was learning about medicine and how to play the lyre from Will and how to beat up a boy from Ryan. She didn't get why she needs to know how to beat up boy but she didn't ask him as of yet.

Hermione looked at Thalia's tree, they had tried everything in their power to change her back to a person but their no luck not even Allison can find a cure and she is a daughter of Hecate. Hermione frowned when she saw Annabeth sitting under the tree, Annabeth have been doing that a lot ever since she came to camp.

"What are you reading?"Asked Hermione as she sat beside Annabeth. Annabeth frowned she had heard everything between her and Layla, she had told Chiron but he said that is impossible and when she told Luke what Hermione said, he didn't believe her because he seemed to think it was impossible for her to see the future.

"Place in the Sun: Innovations in Residential Architecture,"answer Annabeth, she looked at Hermione daring at her to make fun about it but instead Hermione smiled at the name of the book, Melody loves to read that book thought Hermione, she had seen Melody reading the book a few times.

"Is it a nice book to read?"Asked Hermione, she knew that Annabeth told Chiron about her vision and Chiron confronted her and told Hermione that Annabeth heard everything between her and Layla.

Hermione told Chiron everything she learned from the vision. Hermione frowned when she remembered Chiron expression, he had turned pale and he had the look of terror. She couldn't blame him, if Kronos is rising, Hermione couldn't even think about that thought.

"Yes,"answer Annabeth. Hermione nodded and took out her sketch book, she had wanted to draw the boy from her vision for a while and since she has free time, she can do that now. Hermione remembered his sea-green eyes as he looked at Luke in anger.

The both of them continued to do their own work, they knew that they weren't going to be the best friends but they knew it would be a matter of time before one of them is going to be right about Luke and Annabeth knew she was right and that Hermione is wrong.

"I have a question and answer me truthfully, why don't you like Luke?"Asked Annabeth. Hermione stopped drawing and frowned at this question, she hadn't seen that question coming.

"I think you know the answer to that question,"said Hermione coldly, she didn't like people listening to her conversation especially when it comes to her visions.

Hermione resumed drawing the picture. _So she knew I was listening in their conversation_ thought Annabeth and she looked at Hermione drawing. Annabeth was taken back by the professionally of the drawing. A professional can draw that not a six year old girl thought Annabeth.

"How does seeing the future works?"Asked Annabeth, she wondered if Hermione can do it whenever she wants or if it comes to her in surprise, she honestly hopes it the first one then she can blame her for looking at Luke's future. Hermione thought about the question before answering her question, she knew that the Oracle doesn't remember her prophecies.

"I can't see the future whenever I want if that what you are asking me about that, I get these visions unexpectedly and let me tell you they cause me a headache,"answer Hermione rubbing her forehead.

Hermione looked at her drawing and frowned at her drawing, she can see that she needed a bit more practice on her drawings. Annabeth wasn't finishing asking her questions about Hermione ability.

"How long have you been having these visions?"Asked Annabeth, Hermione smiled at that question not even Layla asked that question.

"Ever since I can remembered so I would say three years,"answer Hermione hoping that Annabeth would stop asking her questions about her ability, many people see it as a gift but to Hermione it was gift and curse. It was a curse because she can do nothing to stop it and it was gift because she knew her outcome.

"Does your mother know about this?"Asked Annabeth.

"No to be honest only Chiron, you and Layla,"answer Hermione, she never told her mother in fear that she will send her to asylum, she had heard about that place from her teacher. Her father knew of course about her ability everyone else was ignorant about it and that was the way she going to keep it.

"There you are, I was wondering where you went,"said Will, he had been searching for her for the past hour. Hermione frowned at her older brother, she didn't mean to make them look for her. Will looked at the drawing in Hermione's hand and smiled, he can say that was one of Hermione's better drawing.

"I am sorry if I made you worry,"said Hermione sincerely, she really didn't want to make him worry about her.

"I know that but it is time for sword practice,"said Will, Hermione groaned, she had absolutely no skill in swords and everyone who had seen her with a sword will agree.

"Do I have to go?"Asked Hermione. Annabeth decided it was time for her to go and be with her own siblings. Must we have this discussion again thought Will, they had been having this argument for the past three days, it had been entertaining to see Hermione try to hold a sword.

"Yes, we better hurry before we get in trouble with Ryan again,"said Will, Hermione shuddered their half-brother is a very scary person when he wants to be. Hermione smiled at Will. Will gulped, he didn't like that smile, that the smile that got Jason in trouble with Ryan two days ago.

"Last one there is a rotten egg,"said Hermione taking off, Will sighed he was happy she wasn't planing anything but he didn't want to lose to Hermione. Will eventually caught up to Hermione but Hermione was faster.

"Where have you two been?"Asked Ryan, well more like shouting. Hermione and Will flinched, they didn't like it when Ryan shouted. Ryan eyes soften when he saw the drawing in Hermione hand and he looked at the two of them waiting for their answer.

"I was searching for Hermione since I didn't want her to be late again,"said Will, Ryan nodded, he knew when Will was lying.

"And Hermione where were you?"Asked Ryan, Hermione looked at him nervously, ever since she fainted he had been overprotective over her.

"I was drawing under Thalia's tree and I didn't know the time until Will told me it was time for sword lessons,"answer Hermione giving him her puppy dog look. _Resist it _thought Ryan his sister knew his weakness of her puppy dog look but it was becoming harder and harder to resist it. Jason smiled, he needed to learn that trick from his sister, it would be basically useful against Ryan.

"Hermione next time you are going under Thalia tree take a watch,"said Ryan. Hermione nodded at him and they started the practice with swords. Hermione was paired with Will and she was thankful for that, Will understand her problem with the swords.

As soon as the class end, Hermione was about to go to the Hermes' Cabin when she heard crying from behind the bushes. Hermione looked around to see if anyone was watching her and was happy to see no one was watching her. Hermione went inside the bushes to see a boy about seven crying.

The boy was skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hangs in his blue eyes and he had the looks of a child Hermes the same upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a gleam in his eyes that said he can't be trusted but it seemed to lose it spark. Hermione looked at him worriedly, she didn't like people crying,

"What's wrong?"Asked Hermione, the boy stopped crying and looked at her. Hermione was taken back by his eyes. He looks like a younger version of the man from my vision that was buying engagement ring for his girlfriend thought Hermione.

"I don't know where is my brother or why I am even here,"said the boy, Hermione looked at him in pity. Everyone have been through that she had heard a lot of things that Will, Ryan and Cody cope with it.

"Do you want me to help you find your brother?"Ask Hermione, she honestly want to help him and she hoped he will let her help him.

"Yes but why are you helping me?"Asked the boy, Hermione thought about it and she smiled at the boy. The boy thought she looked pretty and nice, she was one of the first people to be nice to him beside his siblings.

"Well because it seems like to me that you are lost and you seemed like a nice person,"answered Hermione truthfully. The boy nodded at her and Hermione took his hand got him out of the bushes.

"So what does your brother look like?"Asked Hermione.

"He looks like me except he is a few inches taller than me that was the only way our mother could tell us apart,"said the boy fondly. Hermione smiled at him, she can see by the way he talks about his brother that he loves him a lot.

"So what is your name?"Asked Hermione.

"My name is Connor, what is your name?"Asked Connor.

"My name is Hermione,"said Hermione. Hermione and Connor looked for his brother everywhere well except for the cabins.

"Did you check the Hermes' Cabin?"Asked Hermione and Connor shook his head giving her his confuse face. He hadn't thought to check his cabin, Hermione giggled at his confuse face.

"No where is it?"Asked Connor, Hermione raised her eyebrows and wonder how come he didn't know where is it.

"You're seriously don't know where your own cabin is?"Asked Hermione, she didn't get how a person doesn't know where their cabin is, to her it is simple as ABC.

"Well I got no sense of direction if that what your asking,"said Connor joking. Hermione raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. They continued to walk towards Hermes' Cabin. Hermione saw a boy that look identical to Connor except that he was a few inches taller and he was crying on Layla shoulder.

Layla looked at Hermione with relief, she had never been more glad to see Hermione in her life. Hermione smiled at Connor, she wondered how the two of them separated. Alec looked at Connor with relief, if there was one thing that Hermione learned about Alec that is he was protective of his sibling.

"Where have you been Connor!"Shouted Alec, he had been searching for him all day.

"He was lost Alec, I found him in the bushes crying,"answer Hermione glaring at Alec, can't he tell that Connor been crying thought Hermione. Why was he crying thought Alec looking at his younger half-brother, Travis looked at his younger brother in shock. They never cry before only when they were babies.

"Why were you crying Connor?"Asked Layla softly, Alec eyes soften at that, he didn't like his sibling sad.

"I couldn't find Travis and I started looking for him. I went to the bushes to see if he was there and he wasn't there. I started to feel lonely and I started to cry,"answer Connor. Travis looked at his brother guilty, he didn't mean to leave him alone.

"So Hermione how are you? We haven't seen you since you brought Luke here,"said Alec smiling at Hermione, she giggled at this. Hermione have been to Hermes' Cabin but Alec had been too busy with Holly.

"Well I am fine but it is getting annoying to be the only girl in Apollo's Cabin, since my brothers are too overprotective of me and for your information I have been here a lot it just that you have been too busy acting like a lovesick fool to notice,"answer Hermione.

Alec frowned at that and he looked at Layla asking her to back him up. Layla shook her head at him, Hermione smirked at this.

"Al she is right you kinda have been acting like a lovesick fool,"said Layla backing Hermione up. Alec looked at Kevin to see if they were right and he nodded. I should pay attention to my surroundings thought Alec.

Connor and Travis looked at the three of them, wondering what the three of them talking about. Hermione heard the horn and groaned. Connor was sad to see Hermione go, Layla and Alec smiled at each other. I will hold this over their head one day thought Layla evilly, she was thinking of ways to embarrass the two of them when they get older.

Alec on the other hand was thinking of ways to find Connor more friends beside Travis and he smiled, he could always ask Hermione to help him after all Hermione was nearly the same age as the two of them.

"So how long has Hermione been in camp?"Asked Connor.

"She has been here for a month Connor,"answer Layla smiling, it feels like years not a month since she been here thought Layla.

"So she's a daughter of Apollo?"Asked Travis from what he seen most of the Apollo children were boys. Layla frowned at that sentence, she honestly didn't know how it felt like to be the only girl in your cabin.

"Yeah to be honest it was a shock to me too, we made bets on who her father was,"said Layla, Alec smiled at that, he had made a lot of money on that day.

"Who did you thought her parent was?"Asked Connor.

"I thought Hermes and Alec thought Apollo,"answered Layla.

"Are you kidding me, you think she was cool enough to be our siblings,"said Travis looking at his older sister in shock, Connor agreed with Travis, not that he had problem with Hermione but he can't see her pulling a prank.

"Let me see, she helped me prank Hephaestus' Cabin and she got herself ice-cream from them and she knows how the world works,"said Layla. Travis and Connor looked at her in awe, when they looked at Hermione they see a innocent and naive girl.

"But she only younger than us by a year,"said Connor shocked. Layla smiled at his comment, she sometimes forget that Hermione was six and not a twelve year old. Alec nodded at his comment to him Hermione was one of the most mature people he had ever seen well except the children of Athena.

"Yes that the funny thing she is more mature then the two of you,"said Alec.

"Alec let be honest a lot of people are more mature then the two of them,"joked Layla. Layla looked at Luke and frowned, he hadn't been joining any of the camp activities, all he had been doing was moping around and when he does smile it was with Annabeth.

Travis and Connor nodded at the two of them before realizing that they were talking about them and the two of them glared at their siblings. Kevin chuckled at their glares, to him it was amateur one.

"What! It is true and you know it,"said Layla messing Travis and Connor hair. Alec looked at the clock and frowned, he told everyone to go to dinner.

Hermione smiled when she saw Hermes' Cabin flag, she had been wondering what was taking them so long. Hermione smiled when she saw Connor and Travis smiling, I am glad that he is smiling thought Hermione, she can say that his crooked smile suited him and not a frowned.

"So where have you been?"Asked Will looking at Hermione's happy smile, out of all his siblings he was the closest to Hermione, maybe because she was the only one who was the closest to his age or the fact that she seemed to think that his dream will come true, sure their father was Apollo but not many of Apollo's children become singers.

"I was helping Connor Stoll,"said Hermione, she chuckled at her brother expression. He had looked at her as if she told him that his mother had went missing.

"Relax Will, I wasn't helping him plan any pranks if that what you were thinking all I did was helped him find his brother,"said Hermione trying to reassure her brother. Will sighed in relief, if his sister was teaming up with the Stoll's brothers or any child of Hermes, he can see that no one in camp will be safe.

Connor looked at Hermione's smiling face, he didn't know why he was staring at her. Travis looked at his brother line of staring, he had been trying to plan a prank with his brother on the Aphrodite's kids but he hadn't been listening to him.

"What's wrong with him?"Asked Travis, he didn't know what was wrong with his younger brother. Layla and Alec looked at Connor and followed his line of staring, Hermione already has an admirer thought Layla chuckling at her thought, if any one of Hermione's brother ever find about Connor's affection to Hermione.

"It's nothing Travis."Lied Layla, she didn't want Travis to know, for one reason he had a big mouth.

"Do you think it will ever go away?"Asked Alec looking at his sister, she after all spent time with Silena Beauregard.

"I honestly don't know maybe,"answered Layla. Alec looked at her in surprised.

"How can you not know?"Asked Alec in surprise.

"Well let see I am ten plus I can't see the future,"said Layla then she realize something, oh god Hermione is going to find out thought Layla and she felt the need to pace around the hall when she is nervous.

Layla looked at her brother and her friend, she hoped that it will fade because she had the feeling that it was going to become a problem later in their life. What am I thinking, it will fade thought Layla unfortunately for Layla she was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the O.C and the rest of the characters belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan and the song in here belongs to Kelly Clarkson.**

**A/N. Sorry this is late but I had relatives visiting and I couldn't get away from them.**

It had been five years since Hermione arrived at camp, she was sad to see Alec leave camp and put Luke as the head counselor. Hermione didn't know what was in his mind when he said this to Layla.

Hermione smiled at the thought of Layla, whenever she had problems that her brother doesn't understand she would go to Layla for advise.

Hermione looked at her mother, little brother and sister with sadness. You would think after a few years she would get use to it but she didn't.

"Mya must you go, can't you stay here with us?"Asked Austin. Hermione shook her head at her little brother, they had talk about this a million times. Rebecca looked at Hermione with worry, her daughter was becoming increasingly distant from them and it doesn't help that they just learned that she was a witch.

"Yea Mya, can't you stay here?"Asked Ashley, she looked like Robert except that she had Rebecca eyes.

"You know I can't Ash,"answered Hermione as much as she wanted to, she knew she can't without putting them in danger. Rebecca hugged Hermione. Hermione went through the Camp barrier.

Hermione was surprised to see Connor waiting for her, he had grown taller thought Hermione, he had grown a few more inches since the last time she saw him. Hermione searched for Travis and was surprised to see there was no Travis.

"Hi Connor, how are you?"Asked Hermione smiling at him.

"How do you know I'm Connor? For all you know I could be Travis" said Connor trying to mess her up and Hermione chuckled at him.

"I have known you for a long time Connor, don't you think I would know how to tell you two apart,"said Hermione. Connor sighed and frowned in disappointment, he knew that Hermione preferred that he smiled so he smiled instead. Connor hugged her. Hermione doesn't know why she was blushing he only gave her a hug.

"I missed you,"whispered Connor to her ear after releasing her from the hug, Hermione felt pleased that he missed her but she doesn't know why or the reason for her missing his hug.

"I missed you too and I have some exciting news to tell you,"said Hermione, her blue eyes glinting in excitement.

"What is it?"Asked Connor looking around hoping that his brother isn't watching them, he was in one of his ninja stages and he was becoming very good at it?

"Well, I got a letter from a special boarding school,"said Hermione excitedly. Connor looked at her and wondered what happened to the girl who didn't like to study a lot, she got good marks because she had photographic memory.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Hermione?"Asked Connor checking Hermione for a fever. Hermione hit him in the head.

"Does that answer your question?"Asked Hermione innocently as Connor rubbed his head.

"Did you have to do that?"Asked Connor.

"You asked me if I'm Hermione didn't you,"answered Hermione. Connor pouted at her.

"Yeah but did you have to hit me in the head?"Asked Connor. Hermione pretended to think about what he asked before nodding.

"So what's so different from any regular boarding school?"Asked Connor, Hermione smiled at that question.

"Well, it is a school that teaches magic that what,"said Hermione.

Connor looked at her as if she was crazy. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and dared for him to say it.

"You know there no such thing as magic," said Connor.

"You know the gods are real but you don't believe that magic exist," said Hermione. They started to argue if magic was real or not until they reached Apollo's cabin, they saw Clarisse dragging a new camper to the bathroom. Hermione smiled when she saw it was the boy from her vision and then she frowned. This is the year that Luke will betray us thought Hermione sadly, she was hoping it wasn't going to happen.

"What's wrong?"Asked Connor when he noticed the worry look in her face.

"Nothing, I can take my bags from here Connor, you should go see if your brother needs any help with pranking,"said Hermione, Connor didn't want to leave her alone but he really needed to help his brother prank the Demeter's Cabin.

Hermione took a deep breath before going inside, she needed one last breath before entering the cabin. Hermione smiled when she saw Will playing the lyre and singing, she sneaked up on him.

"BOO!"Shouted Hermione from behind him, Will dropped his lyre and clutched his chest. Hermione laughed when she saw that she made him so scared.

"Hermione please don't do that,"begged Will.

"I promise I won't do that again,"said Hermione crossing her finger behind her back. Will smiled at her and gave her hug. Will looked at Hermione to see any changes, he noticed that she had gotten taller and she looked a bit more athletic.

"So who is the new boy?"Asked Hermione.

"What new boy?"Asked Will looking at his sister, he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well, I saw Clarisse dragging some boy to the bathroom,"answered Hermione, Will understood what she meant now, so he told her everything about Percy that he heard. Hermione eyes widen when she learned about his mother and she felt like crying for the boy.

Hermione continued to unpack until someone covered her eyes, Hermione smiled at this, she only knew two people who does this to her.

"Layla must you do this every time I come back?"Asked Hermione pretending to be annoyed.

"You are getting better at this, so how was school?"Asked Layla sitting on Hermione bed.

"Well, I got expelled again this time and I got accepted to a special boarding school,"answered Hermione. Layla smiled at the mention of a special boarding school, Layla hoped that Hermione got a letter from a magic school because Allison told Layla a few years ago that Hermione might have magic inside her.

"What did you got expelled for this time?"Asked Layla as she looked at one of Hermione's brother, she didn't get it why that some of the boys forgot to wear shirts not that she was complaining but it must ruin Hermione sight sometimes.

"I hit a boy,"answered Hermione simply. Well, she didn't exactly hit him more like she was defending herself from him. One day when I see Ryan again I must thank him for teaching me how to fight thought Hermione as she remembered how she hit the boy.

"You were expelled because you hit a boy?"Asked Layla disbelieving at what Hermione had said.

"Well, I hit the principle's son."Answered Hermione smirking at this. Layla shook her head and smiled at this.

"So what are you two talking about?"Asked Will sitting beside a blushing Layla. Hermione looked at the two of them wondering what was wrong with Layla.

"We were talking about how I punch the principle son,"answered Hermione. Will looked at his half-sister in surprise out of all the people in camp, she was the least violent person well except the Aphrodite's and Demeter's children.

Hermione felt a headache coming and braced herself for it, she wondered in the Wizardly Word if there is a cure for incoming headaches. Layla looked at Hermione in worry, she can see that Hermione was in great deal of pain.

**Future**

_A boy about Hermione age was in the zoo, he had messy black hair and emerald green eyes and he was wearing clothes twice his size. The boy was staring at a snake and he was talking to it in another language._

_A fat boy pushed the thin boy when he saw the snake was wake, suddenly the snake's cage glass disappeared and the snake was let loose and the fat boy was inside the snake's cage. The fat boy tried to get out but it seemed like the glass was back._

_The fat boy mother was crying and the father was looking at the thin boy in anger as if he had blamed him for this._

**End of the Future**

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary, she needed to draw the boy with the raven black hair and green eyes. Hermione could see the sadness and the loneliness in the boy eyes.

She wondered why the Uncle blamed the kid, it wasn't his fault that the snake went out. Hermione knew the boy was like her, a wizard, she could see that he couldn't control his magic.

"Glad your back from the dead,"joked Connor, Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach and she wondered when he came in here but didn't say anything.

"So what happened to you Hermione?"Asked Connor looking at her with worry.

"You know, the usual" answered Hermione and she noticed Layla who gave her the look that said that you need to talk to Chiron. Connor looked at his best friend in worry, he didn't know why but at times she fainted.

"So can I get out of here because I need to draw something,"said Hermione, Will started check everything about his sister was fine before discharging her and Connor sighed he knew that Hermione wasn't going to tell him what really happened. Hermione decided to go to the field where she had met her father.

Hermione was surprised to see her father, she was secretly glad that he was here but didn't show it. Apollo looked the same to Hermione as the last time they saw each other and Hermione took a seat beside him.

"Daddy did you know I was able to see the future when we first met?"Asked Hermione going immediately to the point. Apollo sighed he knew this was coming eventually and he was honestly hoping for the later.

"Yes, Mia I had known since your birth actually that you had this gift."Answered Apollo looking at the sky. Hermione felt tears coming down and Apollo gave her hug, saying comfortably words to his daughter. Apollo was still new on how to be a father to a girl.

"Dad if I go to Hogwarts, how will I know everyone is going to be my real friend and not some fake one?"Asked Hermione wiping the tears from her eyes, she was afraid to go to Hogwarts because most of the time when she goes to a new school all the girls become her friend because she was pretty and when she turned her back for a few minutes they will back-stab her.

Apollo thought about it before answering her question and then he snapped his finger. He had a bright idea and he hope it will work but he make sure it will fade when she is in America and she turns seventeen.

"Mia I will manipulate the mist to change your appearance when you are in Hogwarts or with any wizard however this will work until you are seventeen and you will know by then who are your real friends and who is not. If they accept your appearance by then."Answered Apollo, Hermione thought about it and nodded.

Hermione liked the idea that means nobody will disturb her if she was studying. Hermione then realized that she was here to draw and so she started to draw. Apollo was amazed at the level of determination in Hermione's eyes. Apollo eyes narrowed when he saw a lightening scar on the boy head.

"Hermione who is this boy?"Asked Apollo. Hermione looked at the picture and realized the boy from her vision was none other then Harry Potter himself. Hermione knew she couldn't lie to her Dad since he was the god of truth.

"Dad this is the savior of the wizardly world Harry Potter,"said Hermione, she had gotten her hand in every book that had knowledge of the wizardly world. Hermione can say that Harry Potter have a horrible aunt and uncle from the looks of things.

"Have you met him before?"Asked Apollo.

"No, I have never met him before but I think I will see him when I go to Hogwarts."Answered Hermione, she might have a glimpse of him but that is that. Hermione continued to draw while Apollo listened to music. Hermione noticed Will coming towards them.

"Hermione there you are, I have been searching for you. We got archery practice now,"said Will and then he noticed his father sitting there listening to music. Will bowed to Apollo.

"Hi there Will, how is your mother?"Asked Apollo grinning at Will. Will was speechless, Hermione wondered if Apollo ever visit his sons before.

"Mom is fine father,"said Will who was still speechless. Hermione giggled at this, it wasn't everyday you see him speechless. Apollo nodded at this and smiled at the two of them.

"Oh and before I forget I wanted to give this to the two of you,"said Apollo giving the two of them a present. Hermione got a bracelet and she frowned wondering what the hell she needed a bracelet for and Will got an iPod.

"Um Dad as much as I like the present but what does the bracelet do?"Asked Hermione.

"The bracelet will become any weapon you need when you rub it and you must imagine what you want it to be."Answered Apollo and Will looked at his iPod wondering what it can do.

"Your iPod can hold unlimited amount of music and Will consider this a late fifteenth birthday present,"said Apollo and Will smiled at his father. Hermione rub the bracelet and thought of a bow and arrow and it became a bow and arrow.

"Thank you Dad,"said Hermione and Will. Hermione gave Apollo a hug and Will looked at his Dad awkwardly, he didn't know what to do so he decided on a hand sake.

"You had met Dad before."Stated Will and Hermione nodded, she didn't know what was the big deal.

"Yup five years ago on the day I was claimed,"said Hermione popping the p. As they walked towards the Archery practice, they saw an arrow dangling in Chiron tail. Hermione kept a straight face until he left before laughing.

"What happened to him?"Asked Hermione and she saw Percy looking sheepishly.

"Well, I learned that I am no child of Apollo,"said Percy who looked at the two siblings sheepishly. Hermione chuckled at this, she knew that from what she had just seen.

"My name is Hermione and this is my brother Will,"said Hermione smiling at him. Percy felt relieved that there was someone nice to him beside Luke on his first day in camp. Hermione felt a headache coming and she groaned. Will looked at her wondering what is happening to his sister.

**Vision**

_Alec was pacing around what looks like a hospital room, waiting for the news of his wife. A midwife came out of the room and smiled at Alec. Alec, who looked like he hadn't had enough sleep, looked at the midwife with worry._

_"You can see your wife now,"said the midwife, when Alec heard that, he ran immediately to his wife side. Holly was holding a baby and she smiled at Alec whom she beckon to come closer. Alec remembered her screaming at him for getting her pregnant and he hopes she isn't angry with him._

_"Alec meet your daughter,"said Holly giving the baby to Alec, he looked at the baby in wonder. Alec looked at his wife and child with love._

_"What are we going to name her?"Asked Alec looking at his daughter._

_"I was thinking Angela Cassandra Vega."Answered Holly. Alec smiled at the name and looked at the baby._

_"I like that, she is our little angel,"said Alec. Holly smiled and little Angela was crying for food and Alec gave Angela back to her mother._

**End of the Vision**

Hermione opened her eyes and find herself in the infirmary, she looked around and noticed Will, Connor, Travis and Layla all of whom were asleep. Hermione felt guilty and then smiled, she was going to win the bet on Holly and Alec about them getting married.

Hermione looked at her brother and best friends, she was lucky to be surrounded with people that cared for her. Hermione knew that she couldn't keep her ability a secret from her brother or from Connor and Travis especially Connor. Hermione smiled when she heard Connor snoring, Hermione saw that only Connor didn't had a blanket.

Hermione looked around before getting up and took an extra blanket from the cabinet to find all but Layla missing and she went back to her bed.

"I see that you are a wake,"whispered Layla and Hermione jumped in surprise.

"I thought that you were asleep,"whispered Hermione, Layla shook her head and sat beside Hermione in her bed.

"Hermione, how long since I dated?"Asked Layla, Hermione didn't know where did this came from and thought about it. Hermione remembered Layla dating a son of Ares before he broke it off, Hermione remembered how angry and bitter Layla became and she smiled when Will cheered her up.

"A year why do you ask?"Asked Hermione.

"Lex asked me out last week but I am not sure whether to accept it or not,"said Layla, she really liked Lex but she doesn't know what to do with her feelings for Doug or her feeling towards Will were.

"Lex as in Lex the son of Athena?"Asked Hermione, Layla nodded at Hermione shyly. They didn't know that Will, Travis and Connor were outside the door hearing this, Will felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. Will liked Layla since they were thirteen.

"Yes, but I don't know whether to accept because one I don't know the guy and I don't know my feelings towards him because I don't want to lead him on,"said Layla letting it all out.

Hermione can see it was troubling her friend a lot but Hermione had never liked a guy before nor did she ever kissed a guy before. Will was praying to god that she will not accept it, he was jealous when Doug asked Layla out, he was secretly glad when they broke up.

"Layla if I were you I would try to get to know the guy and then see if you have feelings for him are romantic and not well brotherly,"answered Hermione. Layla looked at her in shocked. Will groaned at his sister, why couldn't she say don't date him and not try to get to know him.

"When did you became wise in romantic department?"Asked Layla.

"I don't know maybe because I spend many time with you."Answered Hermione. Connor didn't mean to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it, one because he wanted to know what they were talking about and two if Hermione will tell Layla about what happened. Connor was surprised to hear them talking about his sister love life.

Travis wanted to beat any guy that was dating his sister, his sister shouldn't even be dating but who is he tell her who she can and can't date. Travis smiled when he remembered what he, Connor and Will did to Doug well you can say now Doug will never looked at a girl the same way again.

"So Hermione do you like anyone?"Asked Layla. Hermione blushed at this and looked at her hands. Connor interest peeked at this and he thought that she looked cute when she blushes. Travis sneaked a peak at Connor and he sighed his brother had that look again.

"N...O I d...don't think so,"stuttered Hermione and Layla grinned. Will payed quick attention to this conversation, his sister was growing up and well he wanted to know who his sister likes.

"Come on you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone,"coaxed Layla, she had seen Hermione blushing a few times but she didn't know who she likes. Hermione knew it wouldn't be harmless and well Will is gone so it means the boy she likes is safe from her brothers.

"Well, I think John is cute,"admitted Hermione.

Connor felt sad, he knew that he had feelings for Hermione and Will felt like murdering the son of Demeter. Travis looked at Connor sadly, his brother had been crushing on Hermione since last year, he was shocked when Connor told him this and now he can see that it was more then that.

"So have you heard any news from Alec?"Asked Hermione changing the subject.

"Well, from what I have been told he is planing to propose to Holly,"said Layla, she was the only one who kept in contact with him. Layla smiled when she heard that he was planing on proposing to Holly. It took a long time for Layla to warm up to Holly but she was now happy to call her a sister.

"Hermione what was your vision this time?"Asked Layla.

"I saw Alec pacing around a hospital room and a midwife came in and told him he can see Holly. It seems like in a few years you are going to be an aunt,"said Hermione and Layla squealed. _What did Layla mean about vision_ thought Will and he wasn't the only one who was thinking that,

"A boy or a girl?"Asked Layla.

"Girl."Answered Hermione. Will decided it was time for him to go in there and pretend to be happy.

"Hi Hermione, how are you?"Asked Will putting a fake smile. Hermione can see through that fake smile and saw her brother hurting in the inside. Connor came in next who was a better at pretending that he was happy.

"I am fine so what did I miss?"Asked Hermione.

"Hermione would you mind telling me why you fainted twice in one day?"Asked Will.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you,"answered Hermione.

"Mia, I will believe you no matter,"said Will. Hermione sighed and nodded at the two of them to sit down.

"Will do you remembered the day after I was claimed,"said Hermione. Will nodded, how can he ever forget. Hermione had fainted that day, everyone in the cabin was worried about her.

"Whenever I faint, I will get visions. Some of them are scary and frankly some of them can be about quite gross,"said Hermione remembering one of her vision and she felt like vomiting from what she saw.

Hermione can say one thing that she knew how babies were made when she was seven. Will remembered all the times when she fainted, he remembered the time when she was seven. They had been so worried about her and after she woken up, she vomited on Ryan.

"When you were seven what was the vision that made you vomit?"Asked Will. Layla looked at her with interest, Hermione tells her almost all her vision except that one. Hermione blushed but didn't answer the question immediately. Connor can see that she was embarrassed about the vision.

"I can say that if you told me a stork delivers the baby, I won't believe you,"said Hermione. Will rubbed his neck and blushed, Layla whistled and Connor blushed as red as his sister hair, his brothers had given him the talk before.

"So Hermione some of your drawing, do they show the future?"Asked Will changing the subject.

"Some of them are so emotional that I wanted to draw them,"answered Hermione. Connor realized that if Hermione can see the future that means that she might saw his future, Connor wondered if Hermione was a part of it and if she wasn't, he would make sure she was.

The next few weeks were wonderful to Hermione but it was also one of the most depressing. Hermione wasn't shocked to find that Annabeth had gone with Percy on his quest, Annabeth had wanted a quest for a long time.

"Do you think that they are going to be fine?"Asked Connor a week after Percy and Annabeth quest.

"Yup, Percy has Annabeth and Grover,"answered Hermione and she started to play the lyre. Connor wanted to know why she is so relax and not worrying, everyone in camp was worrying about them except her.

"How can you sit there and not worry about them!"Shouted Connor. Hermione chuckled and stopped playing the guitar. Hermione can see that Connor was worried about them, even through it didn't seem like it but Annabeth and Connor did get along but not as well as Hermione and him get along. Travis shook his head at his brother.

"Connor, Percy is a good sword fighter plus he got Annie who is very good in strategy,"said Hermione calmly. Hermione and Annabeth still didn't get along and Hermione sighed. Even through Annabeth is wise, she doesn't notice Luke's behavior at all. Hermione is truly angry at Annabeth for being too stubborn to believe that Luke will betray them.

Hermione frowned when she thought about Luke's behavior, he had became more bitter more withdrawn and more angry with the Olympians.

Hermione took her guitar, the guitar was a birthday present from one of her friends. Hermione was happy when she got it. Hermione played her guitar when she was angry, sad or happy.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes? Till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Connor smiled sadly at the song, he knew how badly Hermione wanted to get away from her hometown. Hermione sighed and looked at Connor, she is happy to go to Hogwarts but at the same time she isn't.

Hermione didn't want to leave her family alone but she knew it will be for the best. Her siblings will be safe and the same can be said for her mother and stepfather. Hermione was happy to leave because she might find a place where she belongs, Hermione knew camp is where she belongs but she knew at the same time when she grows older that she can't be in camp.

"You know, I want to know why you want to be a doctor and not a singer?"Asked Connor.

"Well, because if I become a doctor, I can help people and I would have to keep a perfect image if I was a singer,"answered Hermione. Connor shook his head at her, he can see Hermione going places with that voice of hers.

"You always say that but we can see how much you love music more then healing,"said Travis. You have to be blind not to see it thought Travis. Hermione sighed, she love music but when she sings in front of her mother, she has that sad look and she also didn't want to disappoint her mother.

Connor needed to do something quick to make her smile and so he decided that they should play tag.

"Tag you're it,"said Connor. Hermione smiled and ran to get them, she knew that Connor was trying to cheer her up and she was grateful at that. Hermione started to chase them but couldn't keep up with them.

Hermione went back to her cabin and started to draw, she needed to get her mind off about her family and her worries about Luke. Hermione thought about what she wanted to draw and she thought about Connor, he had been acting weird the past summer and she doesn't know why and then her mind wondered to the prophecy.

Hermione wished she knew about the prophecy but sadly Chiron won't tell her saying it is too dangerous. Hermione knew it was about a child of the big three that will reach sixteen and have a choice but other then that she doesn't know anything.

"Hey sis mind telling me your problem?"Asked Lee taking a seat beside her.

"It's nothing lee-lee,"lied Hermione.

"Hermione I know I might not be close to you as Will but I am still your brother and I know when you lie,"said Lee taking a close look at his sister. Hermione decided to tell him a half-truth.

"I have this weird feeling that something bad might happen,"said Hermione and that's true because in the past week she had a feeling something bad is happening and she knew it wasn't to do with Luke no it was something else entirely and she can't put her hand on it.

It was near the end of the summer and Hermione can honestly say this was one of the best summers in her life. Hermione was shocked to see Annabeth in her cabin and she frowned when she saw Annabeth.

"Annabeth what's wrong?"Asked Hermione as much as she wanted to call Annabeth, Annie she knew she shouldn't unless she wanted a scar.

"You were right,"admitted Annabeth grudging.

"About what?"Asked Hermione as she packed her bags.

"Luke betraying us,"answered Annabeth.

"You know you would have recognize the change in his behavior but of course you didn't,"said Hermione quietly.

"Are you saying that I am not perceptive,"said Annabeth angrily. Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at her brothers to give them some privacy.

"No, I am saying that you were having a silly crush that you didn't notice change,"said Hermione.

"I do not have a crush on Luke,"denied Annabeth.

"Who said anything about Luke,"said Hermione innocently.

"You didn't notice any of the changes,"accused Annabeth who was trying to change the subject.

"Who said I didn't, I noticed that he was becoming more bitter, more angry and most of all withdrawn,"said Hermione sourly, she noticed them ever since he came back from the quest.

"He wasn't withdrawn, I think I would notice,"said Annabeth but she didn't look so sure about that.

"No you wouldn't because you had a silly crush on him and whenever he was with you he wasn't acting withdrawn but with his brothers and sisters he was, he didn't go play pranks and don't let me get it started when he talks about the gods to a new kid, you can hear a slight trace of bitter Annabeth so don't say I didn't notice any of the changes," said Hermione angrily.

Hermione left Annabeth standing there and went to the barrier, Hermione saw Connor and Travis waiting for her. Hermione smiled at both of them, they always said goodbye to her.

"So Hermione do we get to see you next year?"Asked Connor.

"Connor you know as well as I do that I will be back,"answered Hermione.

"Remember to cause trouble and not be a goody two shoes,"reminded Travis to Hermione. Hermione shook her head at him.

"I don't want to get expelled this time so I don't think I will try cause trouble,"said Hermione. Travis and Connor snapped their fingers and gave her the puppy dog look. Hermione knew what they were trying to do.

"No,"said Hermione smiling at him.

"Come on,"said Connor going on his knees, begging her to cause trouble.

"Let me think about it, no,"answered Hermione. Connor sighed, one day he will make Hermione do a prank in a school.

"Remember to I.M us whenever you have a chance,"said Connor and Hermione smiled at him. Connor thought he was going to faint because of her smiling to him like that to him.

"I guess I will see the two of you next summer,"said Hermione smiling at them. When she reached her family, she was being squeezed by her younger brother and sister. Hermione hugged them back awkwardly, they didn't really hug her that much.

Rebecca looked at her eldest daughter, she was going to have her daughter with her for one week before she goes to Hogwarts and even then she will see her less. Rebecca ushered her children into the car.

"So Hermione how was camp?"Asked Rebecca smiling at her eldest daughter.

"It was fun but Connor had been acting kinda of strange lately,"said Hermione. Rebecca was alarmed at what she was saying, Rebecca heard many things about the Connor kid. Some of them could ashamed Jean, Rebecca smiled sadly when she thought about Jean.

Jean was one of the best liars you have ever seen and it doesn't help that she was also good at sneaking around and stealing, Rebecca remembered the time she highjacked a car.

"Mom, how do I know if I like a boy?"Asked Hermione shyly. Hermione's sister and brother pretended to vomit at what she had just said.

"Mia, do you like a boy?"Asked Rebecca. Hermione shook her head at her mother, she honestly doesn't know but she really wants to know when she grows older if that ever happened. Rebecca sighed, she didn't want to give Hermione the birds and the bees talk yet.

"Well, you think about them a lot, you want to get to know them better and if you have funny feeling in your stomach,"answered Rebecca.

Hermione looked at the twins, they were coloring in their coloring book. Austin was the youngest out of the two being born forty-five minutes after Ashley.

"Mia does this look nice?"Asked Ashley showing her sister, a drawing of a cat. Ashley wanted to be as good drawer as her sister, her art teacher was always telling the class about her sister's artwork. Ashley loves her sister but it was sometimes annoying to be known as Hermione little sister.

Austin shook his head at his twin sister, he knew his sister wanted to prove to everyone she was her own person and not their sister younger sister, he have the same problem as his sister except worse. Some of the older kids became his friends to get closer to his sister and he was secretly glad that she was going to that magic school.

Hermione looked at the picture thoughtfully, she can't say it is bad because at her sister age, it is quite good but not good enough to make her proud but she can see some improvement in her drawing.

"I think it is a good drawing but Ashley you need to practice a bit more if you want to get better,"said Hermione, Ashley beamed at her sister. Ashley knew her sister took drawing seriously and to hear a compliment from her sister about her drawing is very rare.

Hermione looked out the window, she knew that she needed to make sure that she doesn't make many friends and to that she needs to be her opposite. Hermione was afraid to become bossy and not know how to have fun but she knew she will act like that temporary but she still didn't like it.

"Hermione how is Connor and Travis?"Asked Rebecca. Hermione smiled and told her everything, Rebecca heard a lot about Connor then Travis. Rebecca wanted to meet this boy but sadly it seems like he stayed in camp, she wanted to meet the boy who make Hermione laugh and act like a child sometimes.

Rebecca knew in her heart that her daughter, she never acted like a child only in camp, she acted like a child. Rebecca remembered the first time she acted like someone older then her age, it was after she fainted. Rebecca remembered that a few nights after the accident that her daughter was crying but whenever she asked her what happened, she would answer it was nothing.

"Mia how come we never met your friend Connor?"Asked Austin, he wanted to meet the boy with that sense of humor.

"He lives in camp Austin so it will be impossible for him to come here,"answered Hermione sadly. Ashley noticed that her sister was wearing the bracelet, she wondered who gave her sister that and she wondered if her sister could lend it to her.

"Mia who gave you that bracelet?"Asked Ashley. Rebecca stopped the car and looked at her daughter in alarmed, she didn't notice that but then again she never notice when her daughter wear jewelry.

"My father gave that to me,"said Hermione.

Rebecca knew Apollo never had taste when it came to jewelry so she wondered who helped him. They continued to talk through the drive to the airport. Ashley and Austin talked to Hermione what they did in their grandparents house. Hermione pretended to be surprise at what they said because she knew what happened when she I.M her mother a week ago.

"Hermione, you know you don't have to go to that school,"said Rebecca as they walked through security. Hermione sighed as she saw some of the men staring at her mother, don't they notice that she is a married woman thought Hermione, it happened every time they go overseas.

Hermione wondered how Robert deal with them, her stepfather was a jealous man as proven by his action. Hermione remembered one time when her stepfather beaten the crap out of one of the man because he was staring at her mother in the wrong way.

Hermione sighed, her siblings are so young and innocent and she envied them for that. Hermione wondered what it would be like to be naive and normal again but then again what does she knew about being normal, she tries to be normal but she can't.

Hermione looked at the sky, she couldn't help but frowned when she remembered about Zeus and Poseidon fighting. Hermione couldn't believe that Zeus would think that Poseidon would take the Lightning bolt from what Hermione remembers from the stories, it wouldn't be his style and Hermione agrees with Zeus about being paranoid because what happened with the golden net but still it wouldn't be his style.

Hermione felt sleep coming and for once in her life, she welcomed it with opened arms.

**Dream**

_Hermione was standing in front of what looks like a ship, she saw Luke who was talking to a casket but Hermione knew he was talking to Kronos and it seemed like they were having argument._

_"My Lord why would we need her?"Asked Luke. Hermione felt alarmed and she felt sweat forming in her neck, she needed to know who they were trying to recruit and she needed to know fast._

_"The girl can see the future and it will be useful for us if she was with us also she is a powerful witch,"said Kronos._

_"She can't see the future, it is impossible my lord," said Luke. Hermione felt like hitting him in the head with a book, it isn't impossible after all and she was proof of that._

_"It is possible you insolent boy and she is proof, she is the first one in centuries,"said Kronos. Hermione shuddered at his voice and was glad that they didn't notice her._

_"You must find a way to make her join us Luke,"said Kronos._

**End of Dream**

Hermione had never been more glad that her siblings woke her up. Hermione was glad that they landed and she prayed that Luke will not find her if he had one ounce of kindness left in him.

"How long have I been a sleep?"Asked Hermione as she rubbed her eyes. Rebecca looked at her eldest child in worry, she had been talking in her sleep about some boy called Luke.

"You have been asleep since the flight started sweetie,"answered Rebecca. Ashley and Austin wanted to wake Hermione earlier but Rebecca made sure they didn't.

Ashley and Austin ran to their Dad with opened arms while Hermione smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I miss all of you too,"said Robert. Rebecca smiled at him, he couldn't come with them this time because they needed someone who could keep an eye on the business while she was away. This was their routine since they got married, one of them go to America and the other will stay in England.

"So how was camp?"Asked Robert as he put the bags into the car. Hermione looked around and notice a beautiful woman with auburn hair but what shock Hermione the most was her eyes, it was a color that she had never seen on people, it was silvery as the moon.

"Hermione are you getting in or not?"Asked Robert.

"I am coming,"said Hermione shook her head and got in the car.

**Artemis P.O.V**

I was curious to find out more about my idiotic brother's daughter, my brother was breaking the rules by seeing this child. I can't see in any way that they were related, the girl didn't look like him at all well except for the eyes but other then that, she looked like her mother but her eyes seemed to seen a lot things that her age didn't see not even the half-bloods in her camp.

The girl noticed me, she looked at me as if she was shocked. The man whom I presume was her mother's husband asked her if she was getting in or not. Hermione shook her head and got inside the car. I can see her arguing with her younger half-brother about something and I smiled at this, it reminds me on how I argue with Apollo.

Hermione, she is the first daughter of my brother to survive this long. I need to know more about this girl, she might be an interesting addition to the hunt. The girl doesn't even know how special she is to my brother.

I returned to the camp site where I see Zoe ordering rest of the hunters. Zoe has been my lieutenant for a long time, she is the only one who had never strayed from her oath like all the other lieutenants before her.

"Milady where have you been?"Asked Zoe.

"I went to see my brother's child," Zoe looked at me in surprise, she knew of my dislike of men and from what I can see, she is thinking this child is a boy.

"How old is she?"Asked Zoe.

"Eleven." This girl is the first demigod witch in centuries after Athena's child Rowena and we all know the fate of a demigod who have magic, they change the course of the Wizardly world for the better or for the worse and I hope she will change it for the better.

**End of Artemis P.O.V**

"Wake up!"Shouted Austin and Ashley as they jumped up and down on Hermione's bed. Hermione took her pillow and threw it at them. Don't they know something call sleep thought Hermione as she tried to get herself back to sleep.

"Mommy said if you don't wake up, you don't get pancakes,"said Ashley who was still jumping on the bed. That woke Hermione up, she ran immediately to the kitchen when she heard the word pancake.

"Hi sleepyhead,"said Rebecca giving her daughter some pancake. Rebecca looked at her daughter sadly, today was the day she was going to Hogwarts and Rebecca wouldn't be able to see her everyday or she will hear Hermione complaining about the principle.

"So are you excited about today?" asked Rebecca. Hermione looked at her mom and smiled.

"Yup but I will miss you guys a lot," answered Hermione. Rebecca smiled at this, she looked at the time and frowned. They needed to get to King Cross station before eleven o'clock.

Hermione felt like her headache was coming, she needed to fight back because she isn't going to faint before she goes to school. Hermione was glad that for the first time that she didn't faint and she didn't get a vision.

"We need to get you to King Cross Station now," said Rebecca. Hermione nodded, she ran to her room and get her trunk. Hermione felt nervous, she was going to be a completely different person in this school.

If Hermione was to be honest with herself, she could see why the children of Athena loved Architecture. The buildings were truly magnificent to Hermione, she wanted to go with the people who were touring just to learn more about the buildings.

"We're here," said Rebecca softly. Hermione looked at the platform and frowned, she could see a platform 9 and 10 but she couldn't see a 9 3/4. Hermione looked around to see if there was anyone who could helped them.

Hermione narrowed her eyes when she saw a boy and his grandmother running towards the wall between them. Hermione narrowed her eyes and saw many kids, some her age and others older talking to their family.

"Mom I think I figure out how to get into 9 3/4," whispered Hermione. Rebecca looked at what her daughter was staring at and saw nothing but a wall. Rebecca sighed, her daughter was smart and she can see things very well so she might as well trust her daughter at what she was seeing.

Rebecca held her daughter's hand and Hermione started to run towards the platform. Rebecca closed her eyes and waited for her to hit the wall but instead of hitting the wall, she was standing in front of a train. Rebecca looked at the train in amazement.

"Hermione promise me you will write to me," said Rebecca smiling secretly at her daughter. Hermione gave a sly grin to her mother, she knew that her mother wanted her to I.M her.

She didn't know what was wrong with him, he is her best-friend but something was changing and she didn't know what. Connor face kept turning red whenever he was near her and sometimes he wasn't acting like himself but acting like John.

Hermione took her trunk and try to find an empty compartment. Hermione sighed, she was happy to see an empty compartment. Hermione sighed, she couldn't sit still and that was her problem.

Hermione felt the train moving, she looked at the scenery and smiled. If she couldn't do anything then she might as well draw the scenery. Hermione took out her sketchbook and a pencil, she loved the scenery and thought it would be a perfect way to show her siblings the scenery of England.

"Excuse me have you seen a frog, I have lost my frog," said a chubby boy. Hermione shook her head at him and saw how sad he was.

"You want me to help you find your frog?" asked Hermione. The boy hesitated and then nodded.

"What is your frog name?" asked Hermione.

"Trevor," answered the boy.

"What is your name?" asked Hermione.

"Neville Longbottom and what is yours?" asked the boy. Hermione was wondering whether to use her mother maiden name or her stepfather surname. Hermione decided to use her father surname, it would be for the best.

"My name is Hermione Granger," answered Hermione smiling at him. Hermione started to search for his frog but no one seemed to seen it. Hermione opened the next compartment door hoping to find Neville's frog.

So for the rest of the train ride, Hermione was searching for Neville's frog. Hermione had a feeling where the frog might be. Hermione smiled when she remembered that she made a bad impression on them. She really didn't want to make friends because she learned a long time ago that they can hurt you.

Hermione felt like someone was staring at her, she turned around and notice a boy about her age looking at her with interest. The boy was cute, Hermione wondered if he was a child of Aphrodite because he had shaggy black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, he also had high cheek bone.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and took the boat with Neville, Harry and Ron. She looked at the lake, she felt this itch to draw again and she tried to resist that urge.

Hermione looked at the castle and she smiled. Hermione had been trying to imagine what this castle would look like and it was better then she imagined.

She couldn't keep her excitement about being here and when she is excited, she talks so she couldn't help herself when she talked about what she read.

Hermione couldn't stand still while waiting for her turn to be sorted. She noticed that everyone else was also nervous and she saw a that boy still had dirt in his nose.

She heard Professor McGonagall call her name and she ran to the sorting hat.

_"I haven't seen your kind for a long time,"_ Hermione eyes widen when she heard the sorting hat spoke.

"What is my kind," whispered Hermione, she knew what the sorting hat was speaking about. _A half-blood my child and the last one was one of our own founders. I can see that you have the gift of seeing the future._

"Are you going to sort me or not?" asked Hermione. _Be patient child, hmm I can see you have a thirst of knowledge but you are too brave to go into Ravenclaw so might as well be_

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the sorting hat.

Hermione was glad that was over and she took a seat in the Gryffindor's table. Hermione looked at the staff's table and she looked at her new defense against the darks arts teacher.

Hermione didn't know what but there was something about him that made her worry. Hermione knew she needs to keep an eye on him and if she makes any friends in this school. She must keep them safe.


End file.
